


Sensation

by Fangirlishing



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #Drama, ;), Angst, CAN WE ALL CRY ABOUT EPISODE 7, Cute, EVERYONE NEEDS ANGST, Fluff, Gay, LOL IM NOT, M/M, MY ANGEL DADS, Makkachin secretly ships it, Male/Male, One Shot, Viktor is an emotional angel, Vikuuri, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yuuri is a stRONG ANGEL OK, implied past relationship ;), kinda sad tho, male x male, post episode 7, sfw, sorry - Freeform, vicuuri, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlishing/pseuds/Fangirlishing
Summary: Ever since the kiss, Yuuri had done everything he could to not be around Viktor... And nothing had hurt Viktor  as much as Yuuri’s cold shoulder.________________________________This happens after Episode 7! So there are spoilers obv lol.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this little fluff piece! Let me know if you do, it'd be much appreciated! This is kinda my interpretation of what could happen after episode 7 so it's kinda OOC tbh lol but we all need that dRAMA. Enjoy this little cutesy one shot!!
> 
> EDIT: OK SO THIS LITTLE ONE SHOT HAS ONLY BEEN UP FOR A FEW GOOD HOURS AND IT ALREADY HAS OVER 1K READS???? THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH HONESTLY! THIS MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I REALLY HOPE YOU'RE ALL ENJOYING THIS LITTLE VIKUURI DRABBLE FLUFF BECAUSE I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING IT! <3 THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!

He breathed in the hot air that surrounded him. It reminded him of another kind of hot air. He flushed instantly at the comparison. Yuuri came into his family’s hot springs to get away from all those thoughts but he couldn’t seem to escape them no matter what he did. He remembered every sensation, he could recall it all. He could feel the hot breath of Viktor near his lips without Viktor even being anywhere near him. He shut his eyes, sighing as he remembered the atmosphere between them. Breathing deeply, he threw his head back to relax and fall further into his recollection. He remembered the feeling of Viktor’s lips pressed against his. He remembered the taste of Viktor, sweet and like coffee with a hint of gin (most likely to combat the jet lag he experienced so easily). He remembered the smell of Viktor, a strong smell but also with an aromatic tinge that drove Yuuri insane. Yuuri flushed deeply as he opened his eyes to see he was alone in the hot springs with only his thoughts and nothing more than that.

He sighed longingly, he hadn’t seen Viktor since they arrived back in Hasetsu. That was Yuuri’s fault, though, he’d been actively avoiding him. Yuuri sank below the water, he usually found this to be helpful when he needed to clear his thoughts as they always seemed to become easily muddled. Ice skating also helped him melt away his overbearing thoughts but he was terrified of bumping into Viktor on his way to the Ice Castle or even at the rink. They hadn’t spoken about what had happened; they hadn't spoken at all, period. All Yuuri could think was that Viktor was disappointed by the kiss, that Viktor felt Yuuri wasn't who he wanted anymore. Yuuri was terrified of that. He was terrified that Viktor was going to leave him, just like he had threatened to. 

Yuuri returned to the surface of the hot spring, his mind seemingly more clouded than ever. He sighed deeply, wishing he could resolve what had happened. He turned to his phone which was placed in a plastic bag to protect it from the water. He turned it on quickly, needing some kind of distraction from his thoughts. He’d turned it off earlier so he wouldn’t see the news or anything relating to what had happened. He didn't want to make himself even more conflicted about the situation. Yuuri opened up the Instagram app and began pointlessly scrolling through his feed but he found himself thinking about one thought: Viktor, the fabled, high ranking ice skater who enthralled thousands of people in an instant, had been his first kiss. And Yuuri was almost thankful, for some reason.

He thought that, deep down, if he had to pick someone to be his first kiss he would’ve chosen Viktor in a heartbeat without even a second thought. But, then again, so would so many other people. Yuuri huffed to himself, Viktor’s persona to the entire world was a playboy that could get anyone he wanted. This made Yuuri think, what if he was just some boy Viktor wanted to toy with once and then leave, cold and alone, as he made his way to the next toy? The thought made Yuuri’s stomach form a deep pit. He needed to get away from his thoughts as fast as possible and, this time, the hot springs wouldn’t help him at all. But he knew what would.

He climbed out of the warm springs, wrapping himself in his personal robe and grabbing his phone as he made his way to his room. Yuuri didn’t even consider that he would have to walk past Viktor’s room. Instead, Yuuri absorbed himself in his Instagram feed again as he dawdled his way to his room. As Yuuri scrolled on his phone further he became unaware of his surroundings and his thoughts all but faded away. Yuuri entered his room and swiftly got changed as he slipped on his glasses. He didn’t bother to fix his hair, there was no point anyway. He grabbed his phone and made his way outside to a more private area of the Yu-topia Inn.

Viktor watched as Yuuri plodded by his door again without even a second glance. Albeit, Viktor was watching Yuuri through a crack in his door but Yuuri seemed to pay no attention to Viktor or his door. He was consumed by his phone and he looked increasingly troubled. Viktor had missed Yuuri over the past few days. Ever since the kiss, Yuuri had done everything he possibly could to not be around Viktor and, each time he noticed it, Viktor’s heart snapped over and over. Viktor sighed to himself as Yuuri left his sight, his chest began to hurt and it contracted hard. He felt tears threatening to spill over his eyes as he slid to the floor, he hadn’t cried in years. He rarely cried. _Nothing_ had hurt him as much as Yuuri’s cold shoulder.

Makkachin whimpered to Viktor and the poodle made his way over to comfort his owner by placing his head in Viktor’s lap. Makkachin had never experienced this side of Viktor before, _nobody had_. Viktor kept most of his feelings to himself, only letting himself express his real feelings through his skating performances. Makkachin barked softly, almost comfortingly, and Viktor scratched behind his ears before Makkachin hopped up and made his way over to Viktor’s window before barking at it with an urgent tone. Viktor made his way over to the window, pulling the curtains back to see Yuuri on a bench outside. The sight, for Viktor, would usually be heaven but this time was different. Yuuri's phone was clasped tightly in his hands and he looked incredibly anxious. Yuuri bit his lip, looking back to the Inn, almost like he didn't want to get caught, before he began tapping on his phone. Yuuri seemed to relax almost instantly as an image appeared on his phone.

Viktor grabbed his coat without a second thought, throwing it on hastily before making his way outside to see what Yuuri was up to and if he was okay. Yuuri seemed to look very suspicious before the picture appeared on his phone and Viktor was concerned about what was causing him trouble. He walked out into the frigid night air, making his way past a small part of the lush garden before Yuuri came into his view. His breathing seemed to calm when viewing Yuuri, he felt warmer - more whole - when Yuuri was in his vicinity.

“I-I’ve never given too much thought to my sexuality before, I didn’t think it was important to share who I liked but everyone else seemed so concerned with it,” Yuuri sighed with a chuckle and someone chuckled with him.

“Bullshit. I call bullshit, Katsuki Yuuri!” The voice chuckled and Yuuri huffed.

“What do you mean by that?” Yuuri became defensive very quickly, which Viktor found to be very attractive.

Yuuri did have a very strong voice, after all.

Viktor leant against a tree as he continued to listen in on Yuuri’s conversation.

The voice chuckled again, “don’t you remember when I asked you out?” The voice said, almost dreamily.

Viktor became rigid, his heart seeming to stop in an instant.

Yuuri paused before replying with an almost embarrassed and flushed, "yes."

Viktor could hear the smug smile in the voice’s voice, it bugged him. Viktor then decided it wasn’t his place to listen in anymore and he turned around swiftly but managed to ruffle some leaves in the process. Viktor stood frozen in shock, knowing he was caught, before quickly darting to hide behind a tree, hoping and praying that Yuuri wouldn’t find him spying.

“Phichit, I have to go. I’ll call you later, “ Yuuri quickly cut off his conversation, the hairs on the back of his neck rising.

While Yuuri was talking to Phichit, he did feel, as if, someone was watching him but he didn’t think his suspicions would be proven right. Yuuri turned in the direction where he heard the sound and noticed, quite quickly, a fluffy, slippered foot poking out from behind a tree. Anger bubbled up inside of Yuuri rapidly, he was never one to hold back his emotions so easily.

“How long have you been standing there, Viktor?” Venom laced his loud words.

Viktor froze behind the tree, his heart stopping. He couldn’t hide anymore now, Yuuri knew he was here; there was no point. He popped his head out from behind the tree, smiling innocently.

“Yuuri! You’re out here too? How coincidental! I was just on a midnight stroll, clearing my thoughts and such! What are you doing out here?” Viktor replied, quickly creating a story to cover up why he was here.

“Hilarious,” Yuuri replied coolly, “if you won’t tell me why you were spying on me then I’ll just leave.”

A prolonged silence fell between the pair as Yuuri stared Viktor down and Viktor stumbled to find the words to explain himself.

“Goodnight, Viktor,” Yuuri sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to get an answer as he began walking toward the Inn.

“Yuuri-“ Viktor began, grabbing Yuuri’s hand to stop him from leaving.

Yuuri stopped, his eyes connecting with ones he had been trying so hard to avoid.

“I wasn’t spying, per se,” Viktor started as Yuuri’s face contorted angrily, sensing another excuse on its way.

“Then what were you doing?” Yuuri cut him off, ripping his hand from Viktor’s grasp.

Viktor looked down at their unjoined hands, his heart beginning to crack. Viktor couldn’t look at Yuuri in the eyes anymore, he couldn’t bear to meet them.

“Makkachin started barking at the window, I saw you out here and you looked anxious. I wanted to see if you were okay,” Viktor’s voice was quiet as he stopped himself short, “so,” Viktor’s voice cracked and he coughed slightly, he couldn't cry, not now.

Viktor breathed deeply to compose himself, “so I came outside but you were in the middle of a conversation, I didn’t want to interrupt you so I was going to wait until you were finished but, I did overhear the conversation," he admitted, "you were talking about things that weren’t any of my concern and I didn’t want to impose so I decided to leave and then you caught me.”

“Vikt-“ Yuuri began with a softer tone than earlier before Viktor cut him off without question.

“How long have you been dating Phichit?" Viktor asked with a hurt tone to his voice, "I don’t want to destroy your relationship. Of course, I always suspected there was something between you two but I should’ve asked you before I made a move. I’m sorry.”

“Phichit and I have been dating for a total of zero years, months, days, hours, minutes and seconds,” Yuuri chuckled, Viktor’s eyes snapped up to meet Yuuri’s.

“But Phichit, he- he sounded so dreamily smug about it all! Like you two were already dating!”

Yuuri chuckled, “I’ll add 'easily jealous' to a list of your qualities.”

“I’m not jealous!” Viktor scoffed.

Yuuri rolled his eyes before sitting down on the bench again and signalling Viktor to sit next to him, Viktor did as commanded - he tried to remember a time when he didn’t follow every order Yuuri gave him.

Yuuri’s ‘orders’ were rare but always had a serious tone to them.

“Phichit did ask me out when I was training in Detroit with him, we spent all our time with each other and we were really close. I did like him a little at the time but I still said no,” Yuuri shrugged, shivering slightly as a sudden cold wind whipped past.

Without thought, Viktor quickly draped his coat over Yuuri, their eyes connected and Yuuri blushed slightly as he snuggled into the coat, a smile curling upon his face.

“Why'd you say no?” Viktor whispered softly and Yuuri chuckled awkwardly as he rubbed his neck and looked to the floor.

“I might’ve liked Phichit but I was in _love_ with someone else,” Yuuri shrugged.

“And did you date them?”

Yuuri shook his head, “we’d never even met each other. It was just a dream I wanted so desperately.”

“Who was it?” Viktor found the words spilling out of his mouth without a filter, “sorry, that’s too personal, isn’t it?”

Yuuri shook his head with a smile directed at Viktor.

“It was you,” Yuuri replied embarrassingly after a long pause between the two.

Viktor stopped on the spot in shock.

“Phichit liked to tease me about it because I was so set on being with you that I didn't even register anyone else’s advances towards me,” Yuuri chuckled to himself, “he likes to tease me about it even more now because of what happened,” a dust of pink began to coat Yuuri’s face.

“Me?” Viktor managed to choke out.

“Well, yeah,” Yuuri laughed, “I idolised you, I thought about you all the time... Thoughts of you motivated me to get better at skating. I always thought ‘would Viktor like this?’ When I fell I always thought about how you’d tell me to pick myself up and continue on. I was consumed by you which probably explains why I've never dated anyone.”

“I guess dreams really do come true, then,” Viktor chuckled, his eyes not wavering from Yuuri’s.

Yuuri smiled back at his long-time idol.

A slight smirk appeared on Viktor's face as he reached his hand out to tilt Yuuri’s head up softly, Viktor leant in slightly. Both men began to breathe deeply as they got close to one another, they had both missed the touch of each other more than they both cared to admit.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Viktor sighed on Yuuri’s lips causing him to blush even more.

Yuuri was the one that closed the gap between them, he needed Viktor’s lips on his again. The sudden move, on Yuuri's part, shocked Viktor but he enjoyed it, more than he cared to admit, when Yuuri took control.

The taste of Viktor and the sensations he felt when he was with him was a drug to Yuuri and he simply couldn’t get enough. This kiss between them was more sentimental, it was slow and soft but passion still burnt hot between them.

Viktor pulled away, both the men breathing deeply as Viktor uttered, “I’ve missed everything about you.”

They leant their foreheads against one another, both smiling in pure bliss.

“Thank you for answering my dream, Viktor,” Yuuri whispered breathlessly, shuffling Viktor’s coat to wrap tighter around him.

“Tebya odnogo ya iskal,” Viktor muttered to Yuuri as he intertwined their hands together.

“What does that mean?” Yuuri wondered aloud, his eyes not wavering from Viktor’s.

“You’re the one I was looking for,” Viktor whispered back, his eyes moving from looking at their hands clasped together to meet Yuuri’s gaze.

Yuuri grasped Viktor’s shirt tightly and quickly dragged him toward him so his lips could he upon his once again. And, this time, he would never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little oneshot, I did it just for fun and to get back into the mojo of writing (and also because I'm obsessed with YOI hahahahahhahaha oops) I hope you all liked this little fluff piece! I might write some more YOI stuff later on, let me know if you'd like to see more from more! Be sure to leave comments and kudos! <3 Thanks for getting through this atrocious shitpost lol.
> 
> __________
> 
> Viktor's Russian line is derived from Google translate so let me know if I need to fix it or anything!


End file.
